moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Konferencja w Brno
Brno Znajdujemy się w Brno, czeskim mieście, wybranym na miejsce konferencji państw najbardziej zaangażowanych w konflikt z Federacją Rosyjską. Z nieznanych nam przyczyn, Państwa Bałtyckie postanowiły nie brać udziału. Z nieoficjalnych danych wiemy, że to Zamku Špilberk'' przybyli już przedstawiciele prawie wszystkich zaproszonych państw. Śmigłowiec, na którym pokładzie znajduje się Naczelnik Mieczysław Przebraż, oraz nowo mianowany premier, Stanisław Marcinowski, znajduje się już w przestrzeni powietrznej nad miastem, więc wkrótce na miejscu będą już wszyscy zaproszeni. Konferencja będzie z oczywistych względów całkowicie tajna, pozostanie nam jedynie zgadywać, jakie dokładnie zagadnienia zostaną poruszone. Pozostaniemy tutaj dla państwa do czasu zakończenia spotkania. Do tego czasu, zapraszam państwa na reportaż o tajemniczych zabójstwach sędziów podejrzanych o korupcje, oraz o przerażających seriach wypadków na lotniskach w Paryżu. Dla Polsat News, mówiła'' Dorota Gawryluk. '''Zamek Špilberk, Brno - Proszę za mną.- powiedział łamanym angielskim czeski żołnierz Mieczysław Przebraż skinął lekko głową, po czym zdjął swój kapelusz oraz marynarkę i powiesił na wieszaku. Stanisław Marcinowski, o wiele bardziej spięty, nic nie mówił i wolał zostać w pełnym ubraniu. Przywódcy Polski szli korytarzami zamku, aż do podziemi. Znajdujące się tam lochy, które przerobione specjalnie na te okazje nie były zbyt przytulne. Z resztą, czego się można było spodziewać po lochach? Mieczysław miał jedynie nadzieje, że mu i innym przywódcom przyjdzie decydować o losach Europy w trochę bardziej estetycznym otoczeniu. Mówi się trudno. W końcu przedstawiciele Rzeczpospolitej dotarli do dużych, żelaznych drzwi. Zostali tam poproszeni o pozostawienie wszystkich urządzeń elektrycznych. Mimo tego że lochy sięgały dość głęboko, by komórki nie miały zasięgu, postanowiono przedwsięwziąć wszelkie możliwe środki ostrożności. Jeśli Rosjanie potrafią wyłączyć zasilanie w Berlinie na okres 2 godzin, to nie wykluczone że mogą podsłuchać członków konferencji. Mieczysław Przebraż oraz Stanisław Marcinowski zostawili swoje komórki, po czym zostali wpuszczeni do największej sali zamkowych podziemi. Został tam postawiony sporej wielkości stół, wraz z ośmioma krzesłami, które mieli zająć przedstawiciele zaproszonych państw. Wolne pozostawały tylko miejsca Polskich przedstawicieli. - Skoro są już wszyscy, to chyba możemy zaczynać.- powiedział prezydent Czech, Miloš Zeman - Oczywiście.- powiedział Mieczysław Przebraż, po czym wraz ze Stanisławem skierowali się na swoje miejsca. W międzyczasie, Naczelnik przyglądał się twarzom wszystkich zgromadzonych. Prezydent Ukrainy, Petro Poroszenko był strzępkiem człowieka, co specjalnie Naczelnika nie zdziwiło. Ukraina póki co najmocniej obrywała w całej tej wojnie. W niewiele lepszym nastroju był premier Rumunii, Victor Ponta, który chyba wiedział że jeśli Ukraina padnie, jego kraj znajdzie się w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Najbardziej uradowaną osobą na sali był przywódca Słowacji, Andrej Kiska. Mieczysław mógł tylko zgadywać, co mu chodziło po głowie. Prezydent Czech jak widać chciał mieć całe spotkanie za sobą, bowiem jego wzrok zdradzał sporą niecierpliwość. Przywódca Bułgarii, Bojko Borisow oraz Węgier, Viktor Orbán próbowali ukrywać swoje emocje, więc Mieczysław się nie trudził.- W takim razie zacznijmy. Kto chce się wypowiedzieć jako pierwszy? - Przegramy tę wojnę- powiedział premier Rumunii Doj*bał, pomyślał Naczelnik Polski - Zdecydowanie pan dramatyzuje.- powiedział przywódca Słowacji- Ostatnie zwycięstwa pod Węgrowem oraz kilkoma innymi miastami w Polsce pokazały, że armia Federacji nie jest niepokonana. Andrej Kiska najbardziej się obawiał, że któryś z przywódców wykorzysta konferencje, by wycofać się z konfliktu. Póki co, wydarzenia na świecie układały się pomyślnie dla głowy państwa słowackiego. Po zdobyciu Kalingradu i Bitwie pod Węgrowem, wskaźnik poparcia dla jego rządu wskoczył do 87%! Tak długo jak bitwy te były zwycięskie, tak długo mało kto się przejmował setkami martwych i rannych. Na jego oczach działy się rzeczy, które przejdą do historii. Kiska pomyślał, że za może stulecie będzie wspominany jako wspaniały przywódca, który powiódł Słowację ku nowej erze stabilizacji. Ale to wszystko szlag trafi, jeśli ktoś z nich się wyłamie. - Poniekąd podzielam opinie pana Ponty.- powiedział prezydent Czech- Nie sądzę, że ją przegramy, bardziej że jej nie wygramy. Poza granicami mojego kraju giną czescy żołnierze. Dlatego, gdy (albo jeśli) tylko uda się odepchnąć siły Rosjan z Polski, wojsko Czech wróci natychmiast do kraju. - Pana krótkowzroczność może nas wszystkich pogrążyć!- zakrzyknął Viktor Orban. Po serii porażek na Ukrainie, sytuacja Węgier stawała się nieciekawa. Węgry są w podobnej sytuacji strategicznej jak Rumunia, tyle że większość jej sił znjaduje się w Polsce. Podróż z Poslki na Węgry będzie trwała dłużej niż z Ukrainy do Rumuni. Dlatego właśnie miał nadzieje, że ktoreś z państw zaangażowanych zwiększy swoje siły w Polsce, by on mógł je wycofać na Węgry.- Musimy być teraz jednogłośni. Musimy doprowadzić ten konflikt do końca! - Chyba nie wyobraża pan sobie naszych wojsk walczących pod Moskwą?- spytał przywódca Bułgarii - Z pomocą Zachodu...- zaczął Węgier - Właśnie, co na to Zachód?- spytał prezydent Ukrainy. Tylko jego kraj nie był członkiem NATO, więc był dużo uborzszy w informacje. - Widocznie po udanych nalotach pod Węgrowem nabrali trochę pewności siebie.- powiedział Mieczysław Przebraż- W Londynie za tydzień rozpocznie się konferencja. Europa Zachodnia ma zamiar na poważnie zaangażować się w konflikt. Bez żadnych półśrodków. - Czemu nic nie wiem o konferencji?- spytał Petro Poroszenko Nikt nie miał odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć prawdy. Prawie nikt. - W opinii Zachodu, Ukraina jest już stracona.- powiedział Mieczysław Przebraż- Doktryna Jonesa prawdopodobnie nie wejdzie w życie na Ukrainie. Musicie się nacieszyć tą jedną dostawą, jaką dostaliście przed upadkiem Kijowa. Przywódca Ukrainy zakrył swoją twarz. Chciało mu się płakać, krzyczeć i kogoś uderzyć. Najchętniej by już stąd wyszedł. - My jednak wiemy lepiej niż jakiekolwiek inne kraje, że Zachód rzadko bywa nieomylny.- powiedział Naczelnik- I właśnie po to jest ta konferencja. - Niech mi pan nie mówi, że jest kolejnym nawiedzonym mesjaszem, mówiącym o "dzjeowej sprawiedliwości".- powiedział prezydent Czech Mieczysław Przebraż lekko się uśmiechnął - Mówienie o dziejowej sprawiedliwości brzmi jak bajania jakiegoś prawicowego gimnazjalisty. Ja mówię o dziejowej szansie. Dla nas wszystkich. Stanisław, pokaż im. Premier Polski zgodnie z nakazem wyjął teczkę, w której był różnorakie formularze. Następnie wstał i rozdał je wszystkim obecnym. Przywódcy zaproszonych państw zaczeli czytać. - Chce pan stworzyć sojusz wewnątrz sojuszu?- spytał prezydent Czech, który nie doczytał nawet połowy- Jako członkowie NATO, nie możemy być częścią innych sojuszy wojskowych. - USA ma ich na pęczki.- powiedział Viktor Orban - Różnica pomiędzy nami a USA jest spora.- powiedział prezydent Rumuni - Tak, a główną różnicą jest pojmowanie problemu.- powiedział Naczelnik Polski- Problemu o nazwie Rosja. Znamy ich mentalność, sposoby działania i możliwości. Znamy ich samych lepiej, niż każdy z Zachodnich wywiadów. - A propo wywiadów.- powiedział przywódca Bułgarii, po czym zaczął czytać jedno konkretne zdanie- "Wywiady oraz komórki wywiadowcze będące na terenach obcych państw, mają ze sobą współpracować, jako jedna organziacja". - Nie będę ukrywał, Polski wywiad to trup.- powiedział Mieczysław Przebraż- Uśmiericły go cięcia budżetowe i akcje mi. in. Świętej Pamięci posła Macierewicza. Odbudowanie go zajmie lata, a my potrzebujemy informacji. - I nasze wywiady mają je wam przekazywać?- spytał Węgier - Bylibyśmy niezmiernie zobowiązani. - No dobrze, ale co mój kraj na tym zyska?- spytał prezydent Czech. Przywódca Rumuni przyznał mu racje. - Poza naszym wsparciem? Udostępnieniem uzbrojenia wydanego nam w Doktrynie Jonesa? Bezpieczeństwem, jakiego jeszcze pański kraj nie zaznał? Wiernymi sojusznikami? Przejściem do historii?- dopytywał się Naczelnik - Tak, poza tym wszystkim. - Proszę przeczytać czwarty akapit na drugiej stronie.- powiedział Stanisław Marcinowski. Wszyscy obecni zrobili to, o co poprosił premier Polski. Po przeczytaniu napisanych tam słów wszyscy skamienieli. - To żart?- spytał przywódca Rumuni. - Niech pan powie że to nie żart.- powiedział przywódca Słowacji. - Nie, to nie żart.- powiedział Naczelnik. - "Państwom podpisującym się pod poniższym dokumentem, w przeciągu okresu krótszego niż rok, zostanie udostępniona broń atomowa, wraz z maszynami zdolnymi do jej przenoszenia". Nie wierze.- powiedział Bojko Borisow- Skąd macie broń atomową? - Kalingrad.- powiedział Mieczysław- Znajdowały się tam 24 sztuki. Poprzedni rząd obiecał oddać je międzynarodowej komisji, jednak niewątpliwa tragedia jaką była Masakra Sejmowa, zniweczył te plany. Nasi specjaliści twierdzą, że Polska może rozpocząć budowę własnego arsenału atomowego w przeciągu trzech miesięcy. - Nie ma mowy żeby społeczność międzynarodowa się na to zgodziła.- zauważył prezydent Czech - A niby dlaczego nie? Przecież takie taktyczne pociski balistyczne można kupić w każdym sklepie.- zażartował Mieczysław Przebraż. - Gówno mnie obchodzi czy ktoś się na to zgodzi.- powiedział prezydent Ukrainy- Pozbyliśmy się własnego arsenału, w zamian za gwarancje pomocy w przypadku ataku Rosji. I co? Ukraina jest na skraju przepaści. Panie Przebraż, mam tylko jedno pytanie. - Tak słucham? - Czy ma pan przy sobie długopis? Naczelnik uśmiechnął się i wskazał na premiera. Stanisław natychmiast wyciągnął szereg długopisów i podał Poroszence. Prezydent Ukrainy podpisał dokument. - Właśnie ocalił pan swój kraj.- powiedział Naczelnik. Petro Poroszenko popełnił największy błąd jaki może popełnić dyplomata: zaakceptował ofertę od razu, bez żadnych negocjacji. Pozostali przywódcy nic nie mówili, tylko czytali dokładnie. Poza omówionymi sprawami, znajdowały się tam również punkty o współpracy gospodarczej. Nie wydawały się być krzywdzące dla żadnej ze stron, ale o wiele lepiej będzie je obejrzeć na spokojnie, z grupą doradców. - Ważne jest że sojusz będzie póki co nieoficjalny.- powiedział Naczelnik- Czy są jeszcze jakieś pytania? Nikt nic nie powiedział. Następną godzinę, wszyscy zgromadzeni spędzili na rozmowach o mniej ważnych sprawach, po czym konferencje zakończono. Mieczysław Przebraż wracał z Brna w dobrym nastroju. Inne kraje może coś popsioczą, ale w ostateczności podpiszą formularze. Jeszcze pozostało tylko załatwić sprawę w Londynie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:III wojna światowa